


Ice In Jades

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-27
Updated: 2003-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Ice will hit them. My eyes will turn into ice. Cold. Lifeless. Indifferent.





	Ice In Jades

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Ice In Jades

### Ice In Jades

#### by Leather Alex

  


Disclaimers: Chris Carter and 1013 Productions own them, totally and completely, dot. Still, after Existence, you can't bury the truth... Archive: Yes to RatB, WWOMB, Full House, DitB. And whoever else might want it, just tell me where it goes. Notes: Thanks to Maddie and Chriswife for beta. And, well, the story might have a tiny touch of surrealism. So, it's all about the perception :) Explanatory note: purga is fierce snowstorm in Russia Warnings: Disturbing imagery. Mention of BDSM. Time Frame: Existence 

Armani. 

Smell which surrounds me at night, a luxurious lotion, an ethereal substance, Mulder, Fox William, by my side, in my bed. 

What do you wear in bed? 

Five drops of Chanel 5. 

Five drops of Armani and Fox William Mulder. 

Have you slept with Mr. President? 

Oh yeah. I have slept with the man who assassinated him. I have slept with Presidents. Superior Presidents. Not a doll jerked in front of TV cameras. 

Are you in love? 

No. The instinct prohibits me. If I smash the glass in the door, I will cut my hand. 

Armani. My favorite perfume. 

Fists. My favorite pain. 

Beat me, Mulder. C'mon, do it. 

Touch me. 

Your anger. Your affection. Your derision. 

Whatever. 

Touch me. 

Pain in your touch is good. You love me as long as you beat me. Hurt me, touch me. 

More. I'm a slut for your fist. 

I miss your bruises on my body. 

Bend me, Mulder, humiliate me, cause you think you are capable to. Push me in bed. So traditional, bed. I want you in bed. You put your arms around me and I bare my throat in front of you. Dogs do that. We're no better than dogs. Creatures. 

You plunge your teeth into my throat, you kiss me, your soft hair touching my chin. Oh yeah. Boneless. Obedient. Ecstatic. I'm yours. All yours, Mulder. Your hands on my bare skin. On my hard cock. On my spread buttcheeks. I'll give you anything, just be willing to take. Take, Mulder. Take. 

Not my brain. You can't understand the essence. You can't handle the truth. 

Sacrifices. To be made. 

You won't sacrifice anything. 

But I'm going to sacrifice. The sense of my life. 

My body. Use my body, my midnight lover, while you can. Use it, however you want. 

I'm dirty. I'll take you so deep inside me. I'll ride on you if you want. I'll beat myself - with my one hand - if you want. With a whip. Paddle. Flogger. You choose, my midnight lover. 

Anything, my Armani. Anything. 

Want you. My dick's so hard. For years. For you. 

I turn to touch you. Your place in my bed is empty. Just your smell on my body. 

I press my face into your pillow. 

A warm palm touches my bare skin, my butt, my cock. 

It's not mine, it's yours. 

Invade me, Mulder. Don't you think you should pay me for the times I saved your life? 

I gave you the damn vaccine. Have you ever fucked a replicant? I could have had you, I couldn't have loved you. 

Oh well, Skinman and Scully, they boast they did it. In the mountains, in the sea, without any life support the replicants hatched one after another. Any cuckoo egg there? Any human between them? No? Oops... 

Do they really think the aliens don't know what antivirals there are on the planet? Don't make me laugh, people. She didn't save your life. But she'll be the one responsible for your death. 

It almost happened already. I saved you when your parked car was stuck. I drove you away, my man. I want to be paid. Invade me. Fuck me. I'll think you're making love to me. 

Surprise! I have a heart. 

Really, Mulder. 

Invade me. 

You can. 

You know. 

I saw in your eyes when I kissed you. You know. 

Please! 

Please. 

Please... 

A thick, hard cock enters me. I gasp. I dunno who's mounting me, and I don't turn my head. 

I know it's you, my lover. 

You ride me so rough. 

Should I tell you endearments? Don't know any. 

Should I say I love you? You already know. 

Mount me, Mulder. Invade me. Make love to me. Your arms on my shoulders are so gentle. Your kisses on my neck are so tender. Let them leave bruises. No big deal, Mulder. 

Call me Alex again. Shoot in me. I want to share everything with you. Your diseases. My diseases. Anything. 

Afraid, Mulder? Well, my only sickness is my brain. 

Your cock in my ass grows bigger. It hurts. But do it, if it's you. Do it. 

It hurts so much. My ass stretches... stretches, the tissue is torn, blood flows down my legs. So black blood. 

My blood fills my eyes. I see nothing. Fear. I breathe it. 

I scream for you, but you don't answer. 

I breathe fear. Armani. And death. 

Whispers in the air. 

I stretch my arm and feel you. 

I touch you, but the tips of my fingers get burnt. Hurts. You won't let me know what your body feels like. 

Are you the clean one? 

No rights to reject. 

You don't have those rights. No, you don't. 

Outlawed. 

You get played. Lost. Forgotten. Alone. Darkness. Takes you. Eats you. Spits you out. Somewhere. You don't recognize. Lost. No. Way. Back. Forgotten. Just. You. 

Pieces of ice bite into my face. Purga. Thanks, thanks for letting me see snow. It's so dark otherwise. The ground feels unstable under my boots. Powerful, cold force of purga pushes me forward, in a whirl of raging ice. 

Cold. I'm not the one who gets warmed up. No warm corner for stranger. Nor for friend. 

Feeling small. 

Helpless. 

Afraid to open my eyes. 

Ice will hit them. My eyes will turn into ice. 

Cold. 

Lifeless. 

Indifferent. 

Maybe the ice wants to embrace them. 

To tell them they're home. 

Purga is my home. 

I touch my face. No cold drops of thawing ice. Hot. 

Blood on my fingers. 

Ice doesn't cut me. 

Blood splashes into my face. 

Multiple hands touch, caress my ankles like lovers on their shoulders. 

Touch me. Touch. Just don't come out. Please. 

They don't listen. Bleeding. Tortured. Killed. They're coming. 

I don't scream for you any more. 

I scream for Charles. 

My mistake. Charles is among them. 

In his wheelchair. 

You taught me to do this. You called me a viper in your bed. Charles. You created me. 

Please, let me out. Please. 

I'll die here. Slowly. Exquisitely. 

Not like this, please, not like this. 

Please!... 

Don't look at me. 

Give me back my eyes, monster. 

Don't look at me. 

Green eyes in darkness. Their sparkles are too pure to be mine. Like crystal. Like ice. Jades. 

Watching. Waiting. Talking. 

Shape up, monsters aren't supposed to be sad. 

Don't look at me. 

I can't move. Backup or trap, a wall presses at my back. It grows, creating a triangle around me. 

Hot knives, sawing their path to my body, spring out of the concrete, closer and closer, deeper and deeper. 

My screams aren't heard. 

Never a sound. 

Never heard. 

Into my flesh. 

My chest. Deep. Please. Mercy. Silence. Blood on the knives. Breathe. Please. For last pain. For last scream. 

Frozen heart. Frozen meat. On the floor. 

The eyes fade. The jades fall. 

To catch them. To catch just one. For the empty hole. For my chest. 

They fall in a box. In iron. In flames. 

Roasted. 

Can't breathe. Hot. Hurts. Please. Please don't. Don't do this. Please! 

Your place is again empty. You should've been here. You should've woken me from my nightmare. 

You should've shot in me. 

The final shot. Murder the murderer. 

Have to get ready. Dawn in the window is killing me as always. I'll use the lotion this time, the essence, Armani. 

My body hurts. 

Your fists aren't gonna touch me any more. 

But you'll be with me. Nights are mine. 

My heart is in your beautiful body. I'll aim at it. 

You'll hit the ground. Your hands lifeless, your eyes empty. 

Doesn't seem right. 

Nothing is right, Mulder. You should've understood. You're mine. You were born to be mine. I was brought to America to belong to you. 

You don't understand. 

Scully's child is yours. 

She was supposed to give birth only to an alien. A lively, angry baby. 

There were so many other ways it could've happened. 

I tried, Mulder. You know I did. I didn't even let the replicant kill the bitch. 

I promise. 

She won't take you away from me. You will never sleep with her. 

It hurts that I hate her but you will be the one to pay. 

It's over. 

I understand. 

She's gonna take my place. 

You're mine. 

You don't understand. 

My hopes, killed. My destiny, imprisoned. My heart, crippled. 

Never take the last hope away, Mulder. 

Never. 

Remember that when you die. 

**THE END**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Leather Alex


End file.
